


Hazlo Durar

by Aeren



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin!era, Fluffy, J2, M/M, j2-non-Au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble rapidito para celebrar San Valentín</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazlo Durar

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Mentiras, todo mentiras.

**Título:** Hazlo Durar

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Resumen:** Drable muy rápido, Jared y Jensen pasan la tarde en su casa de Austin justo antes de partir para la conveción de Houston.

**Notas:** está sin betear (¡así que sed indulgentes!) y escrito en un par de ratillos sueltos, feliz San Valentín y pasadlo muy bien.

para @gaugamela, gracias por todos esos ánimos y para mis chicas del FB, porque sin ellas no habría moñerías que valgan!

## Hazlo durar

_Hold me close while we kiss. Let me linger in heaven like this. Love is often over too fast. Make it last. Make it last. Let me stay in your spell.  Make It Last, Nicole Henry_

La cocina es zona de guerra cuando Jensen entra, todavía somnoliento después de la siesta que Jared le ha obligado a tomar. Hay música de fondo, nada como lo que su chico acostumbra, sino un ritmo suave, la voz femenina ligeramente ronca, desgranando notas siguiendo el lento tempo del piano.  
Jared lleva un chándal que Jensen jura ya le conocía de cuando empezaron a grabar Sobrenatural once años antes, la cosa es de color gris oscuro, o lo era, en ese momento es sólo un pedazo de tela casi transparente que se adhiere al firme trasero de Jared como si fuese una segunda piel, no contento con eso, distingue una de sus camisetas, demasiado corta por supuesto, así que con cada movimiento, Jensen descubre un poco de cintura aquí, un poco espalda allá. Parece que se está burlando de él, el muy cabrón.  
Y solo con eso, Jensen nota como el cuerpo entero se le inflama. Es obscena, la forma en que todavía reacciona en cuanto tiene a Jared cerca y a solas. Podría soltar un montón de frases absurdas, acerca de cómo Jared es un imán y él virutas atraídas por una fuerza inapelable. Podría afirmar que tiene tanto que decir al respecto como los objetos presos de la gravedad terrestre, podría, pero el nerd de la pareja está ahora mismo en mitad de la cocina de su casa de Austin, con la enorme encimera llena de sustancias que no logra identificar del todo. El rico olor a chocolate, almendras y miel inunda la habitación de una forma que sería casi insoportable de no ser tan apetitosa. Joder, se ve haciendo otra cura de sirope después de acabar con todo lo que su pareja esté cocinando.  
Se apoya en el umbral y le mira, Jared canturrea por lo bajo, no del todo mal mientras balancea un poco las caderas, su cuerpo largo, larguísimo, se mueve con una inusitada delicadeza para alguien tan enorme, casi puede distinguir los grupos de músculos bien entrenados navegarle bajo la piel, esa piel dorada y poblada de lunares que le hace salivar. Jensen se siente como un pervertido, allí parado como un pasmarote, mirándole el culo a un tío con el que lleva follando desde hace años, pero es que no puede evitarlo, no quiere evitarlo, lo que es más importante. Sabe que si Jared está metido hasta el codo entre fogones es porque necesita despejar la mente y aclarar ideas. Sabe de sobras que ahora mismo tienen los dos mucho con lo que lidiar, pero al menos, al menos, sabe que a pesar de todo hay algo que no ha cambiado: siguen siendo Jared y Jensen.  
Para siempre.  
—¿Te vas a quedar ahí comiéndome con los ojos como un viejo verde, Ackles?  
Jared gira la cabeza y le contempla con una sonrisa ladeada de niño chulito, ojos enormes y burlones, hoyuelos y mejillas bien afeitadas, hace un par de horas ha hablado frente a más de cincuenta mil personas y Jensen está seguro que el noventa y nueve por ciento de ellas pagaría lo que fuese por poseer lo que él tiene a manos llenas: la completa atención de Jared Padalecki.  
—Estás un poco creído hoy, ¿no te parece? —replica, entrando en el cuarto, el aroma y el calor del horno le arropan al momento, cubriéndole como si de una suave manta se tratasen.  
—Como si no me hubieses estado mirando el culo —se burla Jared, que está removiendo algo que tiene un brillante color rosado.  
—¿Los niños? —opta por cambiar de tema, el estómago le gruñe un poco cuando descubre las dos hornadas de galletas que se están enfriando sobre la mesa. Hay al menos de dos tipos, chocolate y pasas, almendra y nueces. Se le hace la boca agua y no sólo por lo bueno que está su novio.  
—Con sus madres, estamos solos hasta dentro de un par de horas —le responde Jared, que se ha dado la vuelta otra vez y está de nuevo ocupado con lo que sea que esté preparando—. Aprovecha la tranquilidad que esta noche nos toca quedarnos con ellos.  
—¿Sigues preocupado? —indaga al fin, el hambre olvidada—. Sé que debería haber pensado mejor en…  
El batidor de silicona color verde lima que Jared tenía en las manos hace un ruido sordo cuando cae al suelo, esparciendo parte del glaseado rosa por los muebles y las baldosas.  
—Jen… creía que lo habíamos aclarado —Jared apenas se ha movido, sólo lo bastante para alcanzar el objeto y lanzarlo al fregadero—.Ven aquí, vamos.  
Cuando se abrazan, Jensen nota como ese nudo en el estómago que le ha hecho perder el sueño desde hace un par de días se le afloja. Se siente tan cansado, tan harto de todo y de todos, de la situación estúpida en la que están a pesar de que cómo le ha repetido Jared ya mil veces, lo que ha ocurrido es algo que ninguno esperaba. Jensen se siente un idiota, porque debería haber seguido esa corazonada que le decía desde el inicio que la idea era una catastrófica locura. Jared suspira contra él, sólido y caliente a pesar de lo escaso de su atuendo. Le hunde la nariz justo en el hueco de la garganta e inspira el aroma a jabón, loción de afeitado y canela. Abre las manos y las pasea por la amplia espalda, desde esos deliciosos hoyuelos justo sobre las nalgas hasta tan arriba como la postura en la que está le permite avanzar, Jared ríe por lo bajo, una vibración grave en las costillas, contra sus mejillas, el aroma de las especias y la miel parece más potente cuando están así de próximos, Jensen se frota contra él sin ocultar cuanto le está afectando esa cercanía.  
—No quiero que hablemos de nada de eso, no más —ordena Jared, alejándole un poco, sin permitirle añadir ni media palabra—. Tú me cuidas y yo te cuido, ¿no es así…? ¿No es así Jensen? —repite cuando sigue sin responder.  
De repente no está mirándole de frente, sino que Jared ha tirado de él y le ha hecho girarse hasta que tiene las manos apoyadas contra la encimera, tiene los pezones erizados, duros como piedras contra la tela de la arrugada camiseta con la que ha dormido y de golpe es consciente que sólo lleva unos pantalones que en otra vida sirvieron para jugar al baloncesto con sus colegas pero que ahora sirven para poco más que no ir en pelotas por la casa. Jared se inclina y las manos morenas de dedos largos y uñas cuidadas cubren las suyas, nota el rápido latido del corazón palpitándole en las sienes, en la boca del estómago, en la entrepierna, es consciente de que está erecto y que su polla llora pidiendo atención. Cuando nota el miembro de Jay en el surco entre sus nalgas no puede evitar el contoneo necesitado de las caderas contra esa carne caliente, dura, que promete sangre. Se muerde el labio y provoca de nuevo.  
—Jen —insiste Jared, pujando con fuerza, enorme y caliente y decidido. A Jensen le laten hasta las pestañas, porque si hay algo que adora es sentirse así como está ahora, con el peso de Jared contra la espalda sujetándole y haciéndole sentir indefenso, a merced de lo que sea que quiera hacerle.  
Desearía que se lo hiciese todo.  
—Sí… —La voz le sale más como un silbido que otra cosa, pero no le importa, la sangre es como un furioso ruido de fondo que le ha dejado sordo. En lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar es que sólo les separan dos capas de fino algodón, que si se frota un poco más, sólo un poco, puede que Jared le dé espacio suficiente como para hacer algo, lo que sea—. Sí, sí, Jare sí…  
La boca húmeda de su amante se cierra con fuerza sobre la carótida, justo donde el pulso parece querer romperle la piel, le nota succionar y la sensación le recorre con una velocidad que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas, que se le curven los dedos de los pies, Jared chupa, sonoro e indecente, empapándole el cuello con su saliva, le desea tanto, esa boca que es todo labios rosas como gominolas, dulce y tierna y lasciva, que desearía llorar.  
Sin ceremonias, Jared tira de los pantalones hasta que éstos resbalan para quedar descansando en torno a sus pies, no le da tiempo ni a quitárselos del todo cuando le hace abrir los muslos todo lo que puede, nota crujir la fina tela pero le importa tres cojones si se rompe, desesperado por un poco más de contacto se dobla sobre la encimera dejando que el más joven se imponga. Cuando le toca en medio de las piernas, se estremece de pies a cabeza, el vientre apretado contra el frío mármol lleno de harina y azúcar no es lo más cómodo, pero Jensen está mucho más allá de importarle el dónde y el cuándo, le quiere ya.  
—Dios, qué bueno estás —exclama Jared, con la voz baja y ronca, una de sus manos se hunde en los cortos cabellos de la nuca y es casi un milagro que encuentre un asidero pero el tirón le hace jadear de puro gusto, nota cómo se le contraen los pezones y cómo se le eriza el vello de los brazos, el del cuerpo entero, nota cómo se le tensan los testículos, como si hubiese alguna jodida conexión entre esos dedos y su polla. Casi puede notar cómo gotea, cada beso, cada sucia palabra mascullada entre dentelladas, cada roce de ese miembro pesado contra su trasero le está volviendo loco.  
Completa y absolutamente loco por Jared.  
—Jay… —Le sale una queja, un puchero más que un nombre. Lloriquea cuando Jared le mete dos dedos en la boca, saben a mantequilla y miel y por debajo de eso, están salados y juguetean con su lengua, cómo si estar enterrados allí fuese su lugar. Los empapa con gula, gruñendo, notando como la saliva le resbala por la barbilla y por la mejilla que Jared le obliga a apoyar en la superficie enharinada.  
—Así, qué bien Jen. —Jared le lame la humedad de la cara, de la mandíbula, chupándole, emitiendo sonidos llenos de satisfacción, entrecortados, casi guturales.  
Jensen adora cuando Jared le prepara, adora la sensación de esos dedos adentrándose en su pasadizo, rozando con suavidad el anillo de músculo hasta que éste late y se abre para dejarle entrar, adora la dulzura, adora la paciencia,  adora la delicadeza que alguien tan enorme como su pareja es capaz de ejercer, pero también adora esas otras veces, como ahora, adora  sentirle entrar de una estocada, girar, girar, pujar más hondo, arrancándole gemidos que parecen proceder de sitios que no sabe que tiene, adora que le diga lo bien que está así, con las piernas abiertas y el trasero levantado, esperándole. Suplicando que le folle.  
Está acariciándole los testículos cuando le ve rebuscar sobre la encimera, a su derecha hay una pasta dorada, brillante, casi blanca, le contempla mientras recoge algo de esa crema y luego le nota de nuevo dentro, mucho más tibio y resbaladizo, tiembla mientras Jared se ríe, usando tres dedos de una sola vez. Duele, siempre duele y Jensen sabe que ni esos tres dedos valen de nada si los compara con el miembro de Jay. Ésa es otra cosa que adora de Jared.  
—Así… vamos, ábrete, me encanta verte Jen, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo me gusta verte —arrulla entre besos.  
—Por favor —balbucea, el intermitente contacto de las yemas de Jared contra su próstata hace que un grueso hilo de preseminal descienda por su tallo, cosquilleándole, otra tortura más. Solloza cuando le nota salir, su entrada palpita, esperando, ansiando.  
Una mano enorme y pesada se aprieta encima de su vientre mientras Jared le penetra, lento pero de un solo movimiento, hasta que nota el vello púbico cosquilleándole contra las nalgas, aprieta los dientes y se deja llevar, Jared le monta casi en silencio, implacable, tomándole rápido contra el mueble, sin dejarle usar las manos para masturbarse, se retuerce y a ciegas busca un asidero, algo, no sabe qué se estrella contra el suelo, sus dedos se enredan en los antebrazos de Jared, que puja más fuerte, temblando, palpitando, creciendo dentro, tan caliente y tan duro que Jensen cree que va a partirle en dos. Cada estocada es como subir una nueva cima, más alto, más alto, más rápido, hasta que el placer es demasiado similar al dolor, se buscan la boca, más lengua y dientes que otra cosa, las uñas clavadas en la carne, cabalgando el orgasmo como pueden. Jensen agradece que Jared le tenga agarrado, sujeto aún en un férreo abrazo que le impide respirar de verdad, no sabe si de otra forma sería capaz de permanecer sobre sus dos piernas.  
Cuando se aparta, nota el semen ardiente y viscoso de Jared desbordarse, se estremece al percatarse de que se está deslizando lentamente entre sus nalgas, sin aliento repara en la enervante caricia del pulgar de Jay, está jugueteando con el anillo de músculo que sigue abierto y vulnerable, ruborizado, gime bajito al sentirle de nuevo allí dentro, la piel sensible e inflamada protesta pero el gesto es demasiado íntimo, demasiado grato como para negarse. Hipnotizado le ve paladear su sabor, saca la lengua y deja que Jared le alimente, luchando por apurar los restos que les quedan sobre el paladar.  
—Te queda genial el rosa Jen —le susurra Jared, están tan juntos, pegados el uno contra el otro cual largos son, inspira hondo y sonríe, no se había dado cuenta pero han acabado cubiertos de la crema que estaba batiendo cuando él irrumpió en la cocina. Jared tiene las mejillas ardiendo y su pelo parece un nido de pájaros, le brillan los ojos con ese color imposible que parece cambiar con cada latido.  
—Lo mismo digo —responde antes de girarse dentro del círculo de esos brazos.  
—Por si no puedo decírtelo mañana, por eso de la convención y demás… feliz San Valentín Jensen. Llevaré rojo sólo por ti. —le musita en el oído.  
—Eres imposible —dice antes de enredar los dedos entre los cabellos sedosos y despeinados, están pringosos y sudados y tienen azúcar y mantequilla derretida por todo el cuerpo, hay mil y un problemas que solucionar pero ahora mismo Jensen se siente el tío más afortunado del planeta: Jared Padalecki le pertenece y que se joda el resto del mundo, al menos de momento.


End file.
